Flirtatious Smiles and Crumpled Sheets
by eryv
Summary: They didn't mean it to happen, honestly. It just did. They both thought it was wrong at first, but they also became addicted to each other. By the end, the didn't even have a say. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**I apologise if this is epic shit. It's my first time at this pairing, or any same-sex pairing for that matter. *Don't hate me please* It's my first real time at anything citrsuy, and because of this it probably won't be as WOAH as I originally intended, so I'm sorry about that too. I changed my summary to people no longer get the wrong idea. This came due to recent editing, when I realised what a SHIT writer I am.**

**You all intimidated me into this, I'm really confused as to why people have me on alerts- and favourites...Really confused.**

**REVIEW ME! Seriously, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing with this, so- HALP!**

**Disclaimer: Thanks for rubbing it in -.-**

* * *

The Rookie 9 and Team Gai were on their way to a group training session, when they turned the corner to find something…well, needless to say- unexpected.

Who would have thought? Hyuga Hinata, heiress to the most prestigious clan in the village, and Haruno Sakura, a respected medic and apprentice to one of the legendary Sannin, making out passionately in the street pressed up against each other? No-one expected it, and those who were not in a shock-induced coma were dazed by their openness.

Kiba very nearly died of happiness, while Neji remains clueless to this day. Sasukes only reaction was a single blink, similar to Shinos', who just remained as he usually did. Naruto wasn't sure whether to be upset or not, with the girl who's heart he sought kissing the woman who's heart was the only he'd obtained. Tenten burst out laughing and Lee went even more bug-eyed. Ino choked. Shikamarus' brain never fully recovered, while his best friend Chouji just pulled out some popcorn. Sai smiled because he hadn't read up on how to react to these situations yet.

Oh- and Akamaru barked.

But perhaps the most shocked of all of them were Sakura and Hinata themselves. Sure, they had been caught, but also…because they were _kissing_ each other.

It wasn't in either of their intentions to be kissing each other- I mean, Hinata was painfully straight that if she even saw two people of the same sex holding hands her face burned and lectures from her father began echoing in her head. Sakura herself was still head-over heels for Sasuke, even if she was ignoring him. They had no intention whatsoever.

They never meant for it to happen. It just did.

It all started about six months before that moment of revelation (which had many hardened shinobi treated for shock, to the Hokages wonderment).

One moment they were laughing, chatting and bursting into fits of giggles and breathless laughter as the movie played out. They were just two girls, happy, sitting on Sakura's couch after a hard days work, relaxing for the weekend. Then the conversation changed…about their lives.

About how they could die any day.

About those they loved, unnoticed.

Hinata, pining after a clueless-in-the-best-of-times boy who she couldn't even talk to without berating herself, hating every stupid _stupid_ stuttered word bumbling out of her mouth.

And Sakura, pushing herself from the one she was connected to on so many levels, because she felt so betrayed, so hurt, and hating him so much but most of all, hating herself for falling in love with a traitor. Who just happened to be an ass as an added bonus.

They grew silent and sat silently and the credits rolled by, the corny music blinking and scratching against Sakuras' cheap speakers. They were both hurt, lost, and utterly miserable. They both needed human contact, no matter how meaningless, how fleeting, or who it was with.

So it began with a shy kiss.

Tender, endearing, just a little bit curious. Nothing serious. Nothing that was meant to last, nothing that was meant to happen or go any further.

But it did.

So the kiss grew, until they were kissing their way to Sakuras' bedroom, and fell sprawled onto the bed. Until they were in an awkward position, not knowing what to do exactly, but trying to move in a way that felt good anyway. Until they lay beside each other, exhausted, unsatisfied, with their sudden lust ebbing away. They lay, uncomfortable and embarrassed, trying to ignore the sudden mounds of sexual tension that threatened to uproot Sakuras' home.

Hinata had run, grabbing her keys and not even saying goodbye, white as ash. Sakura didn't attempt speaking, she just stared at her ceiling. They both had the same thought running through their mind:

_What had just happened?_

They didn't mean to do it. Honestly.

They spent most of their time after that convincing themselves that if they just forgot about it, it would just go. Just a few more days, and things would be normal. Then just another week. Then maybe, maybe it would be fine in another week. Perhaps…maybe a bit longer.

But it didn't. Things didn't go back to normal. They never would.

They couldn't relieve the wall between them. They didn't mind it so much, except that it followed them everywhere. It was always at the back of their minds, this thing, _what had happened?_, this thing that made them blush when they saw each other, the thing that whispered loudly to them so they couldn't sleep, the thing that screamed at them when they were looking at the ones they loved, but felt they could never obtain.

Then it became too much.

So, through e-mail (couldn't find words other than 'hi' on the phone) they made a date, to fix this once and for all. They had to talk it out. Hinatas' place, (they couldn't return to the scene of the crime just yet) 3'oclock. Don't be late.

Sakura arrived outside her door on the dot, but paced outside for a good twenty minutes while Hinata brushed her teeth excessively during that time, with no reason other than it was something to do.  
Relieved tension, she supposed.

So, when Hinata opened the door, just as Sakura stumbled over her feet to have her body pressed against Hinatas (again) with warm, minty breath being blown softly into her face, it was only a matter of time, really.

They recovered awkwardly, Hinata with a hot face and Sakura with a hot something else as the familiar touch relived a memory behind her eyes. They stood, facing each other, in the middle of Hinatas apartment, just staring.

Soon Hinata turned to make tea, more for something to do really, as the weather was ghastly hot. For a few minutes Sakura watched her, before turning very red at the realisation she'd been staring at her body through her dress the entire time absentmindedly.

They were new at this, and the thickness between them made anything other than what _had_ to happen impossibly awkward and sluggish. Hinata spilt the tea all over the bench with shaking hands, and Sakura rushed over to help her.

The act of making tea together, no matter how ridiculous, was calming to both of them. When they each had a steaming cup, they sat on Hinatas' couch awkwardly, not drinking it (it _was_ a hot day) and not even saying anything.

Then Sakura was sick of it. She put down her tea and took Hinatas' off her, setting it aside too. Hinata stared at her, wide-eyed, asking her through herbody language what she was doing.

"We've spent two hours making tea and not talking." Sakura told her, before she kissed her.

Another sweet, innocent kiss, but they both should have known it wouldn't stay that way. They should have expected that the secret desire would show itself there, but they didn't.

It was a careless moment, and was out of control quickly.

Legs tangles together, hands on each other, kisses down necks. They both felt like it was wrong, both new that in their world nothing like this could last- their positions screamed against it, but the feeling of skin beneath fingers was too much to say no to.

A breathless whisper blown into a shy girls ear, the sentence exploding with impossibilities that just this once, seemed possible.

"Just for tonight?"

And, instead of Hinata freaking out as Sakura expected, she just let out an erotic moan.

(She'd actually been trying to reply, mind in overload.)

But that's all it took, and soon they were in the same situation as last time, except that these weren't Sakura's sheets. They unclothed themselves hurriedly, and kissed and moved around each other clumsily, before pulling out all their courage and just doing something, _doing anything_.

It wasn't perfect, of course. It was hard, hot, sweaty and uncomfortable, but half an hour later they were gasping, moaning and groaning, rubbing and clutching, crying out as their release came.

It was never meant to be more than that. It was just a one night stand. Just that one time. Honestly.

But it didn't turn out that way.

* * *

**I CAN HANDLE THE TRUTH! So press the green button, but be kind :)**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello.

*ducks from the amount of crap that is thrown at her*

Yes, hello. Sorry about the whole not-updating-and-might-as-well-be-dead stuff. But just a little heads up to the people who don't check my profile for updates:

**THIS STORY IS ON HOLD. POSSIBLY PERMANENTLY.**

Please don't yell at me.

I really wanted to write this. So much. However, it has simply become impossible for me to continue over the next few weeks and possibly months.

If you have any questions (or abuse) don't hesitate to PM me.


End file.
